welcome back
by mihaelak22
Summary: what can the cold do when you have the warmth of the beloved guy


**AU:I got really inspired and excited for this. It's getting cold in Bulgaria and the idea just popped into my head so I hope you guys like it**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

It was really chilly winter in Seattle. It was the begging of our Christmas break and may be we were going to be celebrating Christmas together for the last time because it was our senior year and we were all going into different colleges. Me, Sam and Carly became so close the last few years that it was gonna be like leaving my sisters behind. Well not exactly sisters because I would never look at Sam only as my sister. There would always be something more for her.

I entered Carly's place as usual ready to make some changes on the iCarly website. Carly was putting some make up on which was usual for her. She has always been like the most girly girl ever and it stopped grabbing our attention after the first three months of our friendship.

"Hey Carls...Why is all that preparation?" I smiled at her. I have to admit that she was pretty girl after all.

"Spencer is taking me to the car shop. He is buying me a car. Finally he is buying me a car. God I am so excited..." she practically scream jumping around as a little brown haired bunny.

"Where is Sam? Isn't she here?" I asked. A few days ago Sam went to San Francisco to visit her grandma and she had to be back in Seattle by now.

"She just called me. She is on the plane and she is landing in two hours which reminds me to ask you if you can go and pick her up. You have a car and I don't...yet...Will you go get her?"

"Sure. I will." It wasn't like I was super excited to pick her up when I knew that she would be in a really bad mood since she and her grandma were always fighting but that was some extra time alone with her so I was taking the chance.

I had time to take a shower and to change my clothes. Those two hours flew faster than I expected and before I knew it it was time for Sam's flight to land. Refreshed and ready for her insults I got into my car and drove off to the airport. I parked at the only free place I found and went inside to wait for her and warm a little bit. It was really cold winter. Maybe the coolest one we have ever had in Seattle.

A few minutes after I entered the airport I saw how the plane landed and the number of the flight appeared on the big screen. People started coming out of the doors rolling their suitcases along with them. Soon I saw one mass of golden curls coming towards me. She had her hair in a ponytail, which wasn't usual for her, her light skinny jeans on with a pair of dark brown horse riding boots that ended just above her knees and her black leather jacket.

"Hey Freddork! Where is Carly? She was supposed to pick me up." she told me. She didn't even smile when she said hey. Her grandma must have driven her crazy for those few days. Poor me.

"Spencer is taking her to the car shop. She sent me to pick you up so here I am. Gimme your suitcase." I said.

"Spencer is buying her a car? It was about time. Here you are gentleman." she said with her biting language as she handed her suitcase to me. I took it and we started walking towards the exit.

When we reached the car I opened the door for her and she got on the passenger seat. I put her luggage on the back and got in as well. I started the car and drove off of the parking lot.

We had to drive a few miles on the highway to get to Seattle. It was really cold. She was shivering.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes! I am perfectly fine. Why?"

"Well because you're shivering." I looked at her and she gave me that little smile that I adored. She used to smile like that when she wanted something from me when we were dating. I miss those times.

We were just a five miles away from Seattle when my car suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"What happened? Freddie why the car stopped so suddenly?" she asked. Probably she got a little scared.

"I don't know. Something happened. I'll go and try to fix it." I got out of the car and opened up the front hood**.** I try this and that but nothing worked so I called my mom.

"I don't know what happened Sam. I'm sorry. I just called my mom and she is coming to pick us up but until then we are stuck in here." I told her.

"But Freddie it's freezing. How we can stay here. It's like a big fridge."

"Come here! I will warm you up." I said as I got out of the car and got back into the backseat. "C'mon Sam. There is no other way."

Eventually after a few minutes of arguing she came into the backseat. I had one blanked for cases like this, and maybe other_(if you know what I mean haha,little dirty mind)_, so I threw it over us and hugged her close to me. Maybe even closer than she wanted. It was strange for both of us. We were ex boyfriend and girlfriend but that moment felt kind of right.

She looked at my eyes and started crying. I didn't know what was wrong. She just buried her head in my neck and cried hard.

"Sammy what's wrong? Tell me!"

She lifted her head and said "My grandma told me that...that it would have been better if my mom did an abortion. She said I wasn't supposed to be born or to be so pretty. Why she said those things Freddie? Why I feel like nobody loves me?"

My heart broke. She was so amazing. How someone can tell such thing to her.

"Oh Sam! A lot of people love you."

"Like who?"

"Carly loves you, your mom loves you, Spencer and Gibby too. Even Melanie loves you. And...And me. I love you. And I am glad that your mom didn't do aborting because I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have such amazing girl in my arms right now." I told her softly as I slowly lowered my head to meet my lips with hers.

Fortunately she didn't pull away. She let me kiss her and I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled her even closer to me and she snuggled a little bit into my chest still kissing me. We were kissing for a couple of minutes now and just when we deepened the kiss and I slid my hand up her tight my mom knocked on the window.

"Freddie bear! Let's go!"  
"Oh mom...you would always screw an amazing moment."

Sam just laughed, gave me a little peck on the lips and got out of my car and into my mom's car. I took her suitcase and did the same. We were silent during the road trip but we were laughing when our eyes accidentally met a few times.


End file.
